


so classic

by HelloSexy



Series: Total Frat Move [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Boats and Ships, Fratboy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloSexy/pseuds/HelloSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being referred to as “that American guy” while in America. TFM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so classic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a piece that falls before this one but I really wanted to write about fratboys on a boat. So here are fratboys on a boat.

The pontoon boat had been anchored in party cove and Steve had set up the grill earlier that morning. The smell of cooking hot dogs and burgers was rising from the grill with the smoke and the radio was blaring out top 40 hits. Sam was lying on one of the built-in couches munching on a bag of potato chip while writing down a list of ideas for fall rush. Steve had contributed a few things but apparently he hadn’t contributed enough.

“We’re supposed to be planning rush, Steve. Instead I’ve been sitting here watching you and your boyfriend canoodle and exchange sappy looks.” Sam raised an eyebrow and gave Steve a look that suggested he was very unimpressed. “Not to say that your happiness isn’t important to me but I’m pretty sure he’s planning on stealing all of our recruits.”

Steve glanced back to look at Bucky, who was in the water tossing some sort of plastic ball in Clint’s general direction. At the last moment, Natasha swam over and batted it away from him. Steve turned back to Sam and shook his head. “How is swimming with Clint and Nat stealing our recruits? The answer is simple. It’s not.”

“I don’t know, man, but I think it’s happening. It’s bad enough they got involved in our kickball competition and nearly beat us.” Sam crossed his arms and continued to survey Bucky from behind his sunglasses. “Your dog also likes him more than he likes me and I’m not going to stand for any more shenanigans.”

“You’re overreacting.”

“But am I? I’m recruitment chair _and_ new member educator, Steve. It’s my job to overreact about these kind of things. Besides, you haven’t had your eye on the prize since you started sleeping with the enemy back in January.” Sam raised a brow before he pointed at the swimming trunks that Steve was wearing. “And did you really have to wear those of all things?”

Steve glanced down at his American flag swimming bottoms and cracked a fond smile. Bucky had gotten them for him as a joke but Steve found that they actually were better than his old ones. “And what exactly is wrong with them?”

“Nothing. Besides the fact you look like something I should be pledging my allegiance to and I’m not pledging my allegiance to anything that is covering your junk.”

“Pretty sure my boyfriend is going to be glad to hear that.” Steve teased as Sam shook his head again.

“I’m happy for your happiness but did you really have to get with a Sigma? We could have found you a nice Epsilon. And there was that Rumlow guy in Theta but nope. You had to go with a Sigma and you had to go with the Sigma who stole our dog.” Sam made a clucking sound with his tongue. “Disappointed in you, my friend. Very disappointed.”

The timer on the grill let out a small ding and Steve grabbed one of the serving plates, smiling to himself as he loaded it up with hot dogs and hamburgers. Sam wouldn’t admit that he liked Bucky and certainly wasn’t singing the man praises after Sigma nearly won the kickball tournament. That was probably just because Sam had been the Gamma kickball coach and his honor had been beseeched.

But Steve knew that he liked the other and often found himself in the Gamma common room watching the two of them playing Mario Kart. Sam apparently also had an open invitation to Sigma movie nights and Natasha was trying to set him up with Sharon, the treasurer of her sorority and a nursing major. Things were going good but Steve doubted that Sam would ever forgive Bucky for nearly winning that kickball tournament.

There was a gentle thump of someone climbing on board and the sound of the plastic cooler opening. Beer bottles clanked and then the cooler lid was shut. The radio was playing an upbeat pop song and the breeze was flowing just right. Steve was sure the scent of barbecue would carry for miles.

“ _You’re over my head, I’m out of my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time. One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic. Baby, you’re so classic…_ ” Bucky crooned as he slid up to Steve’s side, handing the man a Budweiser. He wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist and reached out to grab one of the hot dogs off the plate. Steve laughed before he grabbed one of the ones with a bun and held it out to Bucky.

Bucky leaned forward and bit off the end, not breaking eye contact with Steve the entire time. Steve could feel his face heat up when he heard Sam pretend to gag in the background.

“Did you just try to seductively eat a hot dog? Man, you have some issues. Get off this boat and re-evaluate your life choices.” Sam shook his head as he stood up from the boat, stretching slightly before he walked over to grab his own hamburger.

Bucky responded by holding his middle finger up and in Sam’s general direction. “Love you too, Wilson.”

Steve rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, tugging him to his chest. “He thinks you’re stealing our potential new members for rush in the fall.”

“Why would I steal from Gamma? Your pledges don’t even know how to tap into kegs. Definitely not Sigma material.” Bucky murmured as he pressed his lips to Steve’s neck. “We’re the bad boys, remember?”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Steve teased, as he tilted his head down to meet Bucky’s lips. He let the beer bottle dangle precariously from between his fingers for a brief second. He set it down on the nearby table since it allowed for him to do something much more important, which was drag his fingers through Bucky’s hair and deepen the kiss even more. Kissing Bucky had quickly become one of Steve’s favorite past-times and once they had gone public it wasn’t uncommon for a fraternity member to walk in on the two of them innocently making out.

They broke away when Natasha threw the plastic ball at their heads. She and Clint had apparently gotten out of the water and were standing in front of them, waiting for food. Steve and Bucky just happened to be blocking their way to that food. “Can you two play tonsil hockey somewhere that isn’t in front of the food? Some of us are hungry.”

The two of them moved out of Natasha’s way and let her put her food together before they prepared their own plates. The five of them talked for a while but Clint eventually closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep on one of the couches while Sam and Natasha talked about the anthropology seminar they would both be taking in the fall. Bucky took Steve’s hand before he got up, gesturing for Steve to follow him.

Bucky sat down on the edge of the boat and dipped his feet in the water, waiting for Steve to do the same before he let out a deep breath.

“It’s finally summer. It was a crazy semester and there were some not-so-good moments, but here we are now. All in one piece. Thank god.” Bucky mumbled as he leaned against Steve, who was kicking his feet in the water. Steve’s response was to smile and place a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head.

“Here we are,” Steve repeated as he wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. Here they were and there was nowhere else Steve would rather be. He was sure he could say the same for Bucky.

“Think it’s going to be as crazy next semester?” Bucky asked, perching his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “I really don’t want a repeat.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t think so. I think everyone figured it out for the most part but if it happens again… Well, we know what to do this time.”

“Yeah. We do.” Bucky’s smile was close-lipped and didn’t quite reach his eyes. Steve took that as his sign to not say anything and instead allowed himself to enjoy the silence and Bucky’s company. However, it didn’t stay that was for long.

“Oh god. Did I just interrupt a heart-to-heart conversation?” Sam’s voice was behind him and before Steve could react, Bucky had turned and grabbed Sam’s ankle. It took only a quick tug for Sam to lose his balance and the man was falling overboard.

From the water, Sam was sputtering and cursing Bucky into next week. Bucky’s reaction was to look smug before he turned back in Clint’s general direction. The man was blinking into the sun, trying to figure out what happened. “Hey, Barton! You see that senior from Wilkins committed to playing soccer? I think we should give him a personal invitation to our information round. I think he’d be real good on a kickball team.”

“I think you might be right, Barnes! I’ll add him to the list.” Clint called back. In the water, Sam had surged forward and grabbed Bucky’s ankle. Bucky let out a squeak of surprise as Sam dragged him into the water. Steve could only tilt his up into the sun and laugh as the two of them fought in the water. Yep. There was definitely nowhere else he would rather be.


End file.
